Haurchefant Greystone
Lord Haurchefant Greystone, also known as Haurchefant of the Silver Fuller, is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is a noble of House Fortemps of Ishgard, and presides over Camp Dragonhead in the Coerthas Central Highlands. Profile Appearance Haurchefant is an Elezen with silvery hair, garbed in full chainmail. Personality Unlike many of his peers, Haurchefant is open-minded about adventurers and welcomes them to Dragonhead. Defying the usual stereotype of Ishgardians as being uptight fundamentalists, Lord Haurchefant is pleasant and always ready to offer words of encouragement or a smile to those in need. He is noted to be romantic about the ideals he believes in, but it is more likely his sincerity and loyalty showing in flamboyant words and expressions. He describes the Adventurer as "hope incarnate", for instance. Story Early life Though Haurchefant grew up in his father's household, as an illegitimate child, his relationship with his step-mother was strained. It was outside of a party at Fortemps manor, which the countess had banned him from attending, that Haurchefant met Francel de Haillenarte at the age of twelve. Five years later, Haurchefant rescues Francel from a trio of kidnappers while wielding only a knife and using his bare forearm to block an arrow. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Haurchefant is sought out to locate Cid's missing airship, the ''Enterprise. Since Lord Francel of House Haillenarte is under suspicion of heresy (and thus is in no position to help them), he directs the adventurer, Alphinaud, and Cid to Lord Haurchefant of Fortemps. Haurchefant is willing to look into the matter, but asks they help him get to the bottom of why Francel and his house have been caught with heretical ties. It is discovered someone has been framing House Haillenart by planting draconian rosaries, and Haurchefant attempts to rescue Francel before he is executed for Heresy at Witchdrop. Once the execution is stopped and Francel is cleared of charges, Haurchefant reveals that the Enterprise had landed in Stone Vigil after the Calamity. Since the Vigil was subsequently taken by the Dravanian Horde, he directs the heroes to Lord Drillemont at Whitebrim Front. Haurchefant reappears when a supply shipment he had sent to Revenant's Toll was waylaid by heretics, leading to the adventurer speaking with him over the incident. He explains that heretic activity has been increasing lately under the leadership of a mysterious Lady Iceheart. While he promises to send a new shipment to Revenant's Toll, he asks the adventurer to assist Drillemont in investigating the heretics. Haurchefant accompanies Alphinaud to the meeting with Ser Aymeric of the Temple Knights and while in the meeting, they learn of another ambush by the harriers on supply wagons. Haurchefant provides refuge for the remaining Scions at Camp Dragonhead following the Monetarist plot, who stay in the intercessory. He warns that a recent skirmish in the city-state from wyverns has put the Holy See on an extended state of high-alert, and so full asylum will have to wait. He promises, nevertheless, that House Fortemps will protect them from Ul'dahn agents. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Haurchefant forwards an invitation from his father Edmont de Fortemps to the adventurer and the Scions, granting them entry to Ishgard. Upon arrival Lord Haurchefant introduces the three Scions to his family: Father Edmont de Fortemps, and his half-brothers Artoirel de Fortemps and Emmanellain de Fortemps. While assisting the two Fortemps brothers, the adventurer learns that Lord Haurchefant is Edmont's illegitimate son, but is treated with the same respect and responsibilities as a trueborn. However, the knights of the Heavens' Ward call Lord Haurchefant a bastard. He is later seen again during the rescue of the Rose Knights from the Vanu Vanu fortress in The Sea of Clouds. When the Adevnturer returns to Ishgard in unrest, Lord Haurchefant joins the party despite Lady Iceheart's presence and calls for the Temple Knights to fall back and aid the wounded. He brings the Adventurer to House Fortemps, where he learns the truth of Ishgard's history. Once the truth behind the Dragonsong War is revealed and Ser Aymeric captured by the Heavens' Ward, he joins the rescue effort, despite his father's protest. He later arrives at the top of The Vault to apprehend Archbishop Thordan VII to answer for his lies. Seizing the opportunity, the Adventurer and Haurchefant chase the retreating archbishop and knights. Haurchefant notices a spear of light thrown at the Adventurer by Ser Zephirin, and jumps in to block the spear with his shield. Despite his efforts, the shield breaks from the force of the spear and impales Haurchefant, allowing Thordan VII to escape. The party rushes to his aid, but the injury was fatal. Relieved to see his friend unharmed, Haurchefant asks the adventurer to smile on his dying breath, as a smile better suits a hero. The adventurer smiles, and he passes away. His loss is felt by many, especially by his father Count Edmont de Fortemps. He attempts to keep his composure by saying, "A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling..." but ultimately collapses on his knees in grief. The adventurer later sees Count Edmont, who says that he will help him or her with their mission despite his grief, as it would be what Haurchefant would have wanted. Count Edmont gifts Haurchefant's broken shield to the Adventurer before their departure to apprehend the archbishop. The Adventurer lays it upon his grave at Providence Point in the final cutscene. If the adventurer returns to Camp Dragonhead after his death and goes to Haurchefant's usual position, it is left empty. Though he is not interred there, a memorial to Haurchefant can be found at the Providence Point, where he can watch over Ishgard until the world ends. Since 3.1, when the adventurer returns to Haurchefant's memorial, a small moment occurs where Francel is seen visiting the monument. This is a repeatable scene and will occur after staying for a while or upon return. Gameplay Battle Haurchefant fights alongside the party in three Main Scenario duties: during the rescue of Lord Francel at Witchdrop in ''A Realm Reborn, and twice more in Heavensward, during the rescue mission in the Sea of Clouds and when the adventurer, Alphinaud, and Hilda the Mongrel are attacked by the Heavens' Ward in Foundation. In combat, he functions similar to a Gladiator—a sword-wielding tank. Title After the events in the Vault, the player can adopt Haurchefant's title, "Of the Silver Fuller". Voice Haurchefant is voiced by Masakazu Nishida in the Japanese version of the game, and Jason LaShea in the English version. Trivia *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Soup of Haurchefant" whose description translates to: A recipe treasured by the famous FF14 NPC, Haurchefant of the Silver Sword! After the Seventh Umbral Era, Coerthas was engulfed by blizzards. What became ideal for warming frozen bodies all the way to the core was... yes, hot pot! Having hot pot while surrounded by groups of seasoned adventurers is... fantastic! Simply fantastic! *The Tales of the Dragonsong War, a series of short stories posted on the Final Fantasy XIV Lodestone, features a short story titled "Vows Unbroken" which offers a glimpse into Haurchefant's childhood and his relationship with Francel de Haillenarte. *At the time of the events of Heavensward, Haurchefant is 28 years old. *In Patch 3.1, players can purchase a portrait of him called "A Knight to Remember" using Allagan Tomestones of Law. A "Wind-up Haurchefant" minion is also awarded upon completing the patch's main scenario quests. * Confirmed on the official forum, Greystone is a surname given specifically to illegitimate children. * If the player visits Haurchefant's memorial no music will play in proximity to the monument. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Elezens Category:Paladins